villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Seeker (Hide and Seek)
The Seeker is the main antagonist of the song "Hide and Seek" by Korean VOCALOID SeeU, loosely based on the Creepypasta horror story "How to Play Hide-and-Seek Alone". It is a demon or ghost that finds kids that are alone, at home, and forces them to play a game of hide-and-seek. If the seeker catches the kid, it possesses them, and kills them. Biography The story began with a doll, that was possessed by an unknown entity (some say it was the ghost of a child murdered while playing hide and seek, others say it was a demon). The family that owned the doll began to become afraid of the doll, so they gave it to the child that neighbored them. A few days later, the child went missing. Soon afterwards, the child was found dead inside the home of another child, who was missing. Soon after, this missing child was found dead inside the home of another missing child. In actuality, the first child was possessed by the spirit inside the doll, and the spirit went to the second child, played "hide-and-seek" with him, and once found, possessed him, killing the previous host. The cycle then repeated as this new possessed child went to play "hide-and-seek" with the next victim. Eventually, after several more victims, the song takes place. The current victim is a girl, who is stalking a young boy, trapped inside of his house. The seeker said to the girl that it is useless to hide and it was already too late for her to run away. She then possesses the girl. After she breaks into the house, the game begins. She tracks him down through the halls, and finds him hiding under the desk. She then mauls and possesses him off-screen. The seeker, after possessing the boy, went out from the girl's body and kills her, and goes inside the boy's body. The final shot shows the girl dead on the floor, and the boy with empty eyes, smiling at the screen, implying the viewer is the next victim. Lyrics SeeU & GUMI Lyrics *See SeeU Lyrics & GUMI Lyrics on the Villain Song Wiki . Gallery Images SeekerGirl2.jpg SeekerGirl4.jpg SeekerGirl5.png DingDong.jpg SeekerGirl7.jpg SeekerGirl2.gif SeekerGirl.gif|The Seeker wins. SeekerBoy.png|The boy possessed. Hide and Seek.png|The Seeker in the GUMI version Videos SeeU- Hide and Seek (ORIGINAL SONG) Trivia *In the French version, the Seeker is male. *In GUMI's Hide and Seek the Seeker is implied to have tortured its new victim before killing him or her. *The song is based off of an actual Japanese game called "one-man hide and seek" or "the devil's hide and seek," in which the player plays hide and seek with a doll that is supposedly possessed by a malevolent spirit. The doll is said to attempt to stab the hider. **In some variations the girl is holding a knife in the song, which is likely an homage stemming from this. Navigation Category:Urban Legends Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Female Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Bogeymen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kids Category:Burglars Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Contradictory Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Nameless Category:Karma Houdini Category:Demon Category:Serial Killers Category:Enigmatic Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Successful Category:Anime Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fictionalized Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Category:Parasite Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Symbolic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Self-Aware Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychics Category:Vigilante Category:Brainwashers Category:Protagonists Category:Youkai Category:Music Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Stalkers